Megiddodramon
Ch''' aracter SynopsisEdit '''Megidramon is an Evil Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "MegiddoDramon". Its design is also derived from the mythological Ào Shùn (敖順?), Dragon King of the North Sea. It is an extremely wicked Digimon that is the most evil among Dragon Digimon. It is a pillar of the Four Great Dragons alongside Azulongmon, Goldramon, and Magnadramon, but its personality is so fiendish that it doesn't bear the slightest resemblance to the other three. Although it is a rare species that isn't even known to be extant, and its very existence is a "Digital Hazard", its powers were sealed away by some sort of "force". However, it is said that a great amount of damage will be exerted on the Digital World when its powers are awakened. It has a body made from Chrome Digizoid. According to one theory, Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon are the same being, and it is said that whether that wave of terror is projected as a dark knight or as a dark dragon depends on the observer. Megidramon is an Evil Dragon Digimon and WarGrowlmon's evil Digivolution. Megidramon is a Mega Digimon whose name comes from the word "Megiddo", the place where the final battle between good and evil will take place according to the book of Revelation in the Bible. Megidramon is Guilmon's alternate Mega form when the full destructive power of the Digital Hazard is released, and as a result, his existence endangered the very fabric of the digital world. Megidramon possesses acidic saliva, with The Hazard shown as the Digital Hazard symbol on its chest flashing red. The central triangle was permanently red, but the three triangles around also flashed red. Once this started, Henry realized that the symbol was a hazard and the ground under the groups feet started to crack and massive fissures were formed. Terriermon fell into one of these fissures while fighting Beelzemon. He was then saved by Renamon. Guilmon turned into Megidramon once when he Digivolved using Takato's anger. The death of Leomon at the hands of Beelzemon caused Takato to fill with blood lust. Jeri finally snapped him back to his senses and he became horrified by Guilmon's transformation, which also destroyed his D-Arc (D-Power in the English Dub). At first, Megidramon seemed to have the upper hand against Beelzemon and attempted to devour him. However, Beelzemon eventually won the battle by absorbing Makuramon's data along with Terriermon and Renamon's Ultimate data, beating Megidramon unconscious. Takato cried, knelt down by the unconscious Megidramon and wished that he and Guilmon could start over. But as soon as Takato realized that he couldn't give up the old Guilmon, Megidramon quickly changed back into Guilmon. When Beelzemon tried to shoot them, Guilmon instinctually summoned a phantom version of Megidramon's tail to knock the bullets away. Takato then wished that he and Guilmon could fight Beelzemon together as it should be. This resulted in him Biomerging with Guilmon to become Gallantmon. After the battle, Takato then received a new D-Arc, an Ultimate (Golden) D-Arc. Takato was the only one in the season to get a Golden D-Arc. Character StatisticsEdit Tiering: 5-B physically. Low 2-C via Digital Hazard | At least 2-C, likely higher Verse: Digimon Tamers Name: Megidramon Gender: None Age: Only a few months old (Takato created Guilmon at the beginning of the series), unknown for Official Databook version Classification: Evil Dragon Digimon, and one of the Four Great Dragons, Mega level, Virus type Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Acidic saliva, its roar can cause huge shockwaves, and is capable of collapsing Dimensions and potentially entire universes if allowed to rampage Destructive Ability: Planet Level+ physically (Seemingly weaker than Gallantmon but managed to overpower Beelzemon and only lost when Beelzemon absorbed the power of Makuramon), Universe Level+ via the power of the Digital Hazard (Megidramon's very existence was collapsing all the layers of the Digital World including the domain of the Digimon Sovereigns, which is a higher plain, and it was also stated that it would affect the Real World as well.) | At least Multi-Universe Level+, likely higher (Overwhelmed Beelzemon, forcing forcing him to use his newly formed powers. Comparable to his fellow Great Dragons and should be superior to the Gods of Destruction and Creation, as they are but mere weapons used by Goddramon) Speed: FTL (Blitzed Beelzemon who out sped Gallantmon) | Infinite (Can face off against Demon Lord class enemies, who are native to the Dark Area, a realm in which time doesn't work) Lifting Ability: Class P+ Striking Ability: Class XJ+ | At least Multi-Universal+ (Tangled with Beelzemon, forcing him to he ground) Durability: Planet Level (His presence alone can destroy the Digital World. He is made out of Chrome-Digizoid, just like Gallantmon, tanked hits from Beelzemon who is Gallantmons equal) | At least Universe Level+ (Took hits from Beelzemon, who left a universe in ruins in his bouts with the other Great Demon Lords, members of which can disort space-time on a universal scale and were said to be threats to existence itself) Stamina: Extremely High (Beelzemon needed a power up to defeat it) Range: Several kilometers with most of his attacks, Multi-Universal via Digital Hazard Intelligence: A malevolent berserker in combat that destroys everything around him with no regard for friend or foe. However, he is conscious enough to meet with fellow members of the Four Great Dragons and administer a test for Dragon Digimon attempting to become Slayerdramon. Weaknesses: He is generally chaotic in combat and pays little attention to strategy or detail, as a Dramon-type Digimon he is vulnerable to Dragon-Slaying weaponry and abilities Versions: Digimon Tamers | Official Databook Other AttributesEdit List of Equipment: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Megiddo Flame:' Exhales a whirling maelstrom of flames hot enough to reduce everything, including the system that governs the Digital World itself, to ash. *'Dragon Howling:' Roars to unleash a powerful shockwave in the form of a "howl of hell", dealing critical damage to those weaker than Megidramon. OthersEdit Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Monsters Category:Digimon